Before you catch me - Chapter 1
by Al-Sayfcest
Summary: Police/Criminal AU: Policeman Malik is sent to investigate the odd disappearance of the Metropolitan bank's money by following the instructions from the criminal's letters. He's given 10 names, which 5 of them are familiar whilst the other 5 aren't, but only one of them is the criminal. He only has 24 hours to spot the criminal among them before all of them get killed.


The closer you look the less attention you pay. You show the book's black cover to the class and say it's red but the class deny as much as you insist until you turn it around and show the red back cover; the class remains in silence and you explain how you ought not to judge someone's opinion when you're not looking at it from their view. You see a thief with a small blade assaulting a young man, whilst the young man owns a gun; the thief threatens to death but the young man shots at his leg. It matters not who was the real aggressor but the one who committed it. It matters not if the young man was protecting himself; he's still affected with penalty. Around a 5% of prisoners are innocent. Sometimes criminals are masters in the art of cheating.

"Malik, the Metropolitan bank's coffer has been robbed" Rauf, a partner who now is at the department, informed me about the situation. "You're in nearby the bank, perhaps you should go as fast as you can and let the workers tell you about details."

"Roger" I said.

I then headed my way to the bank with the sirens on as fast as I could go because this seemed kind of serious; even if it wasn't, Rauf would always tell it with the same optimistic annoying way like he always do because he enjoys doing "justice" as his job. Sometimes I wish I had half of his energy and motivation to wake up at 4:00 in the morning and arrive the department with such life and stuff I lack off for being so bitter. I suppose it was because I became some sort of young father ever since my father passed away and had to raise my young brother, Kadar, at the age of 14 or earlier. A lot of people at work assume my anger and bad humor comes from stress, but I tell them that everything in general makes me stressed: waking up early, traffic, prank calls, Mondays, people; everything annoys me. The only time I can be relaxed is when I spend my day off with Kadar, but it's usually at night before next day for him to go to school.

Anyways, back to the bank theft. When I arrived there were at least two patrols, empty, parked and at least one soldier outside the building was talking to what seemed to be an employee. I parked my car wherever I could and came out from it so I could walk unto the soldier and an apparently-employee. As I stepped up in front of them the employee looked at me in doubt as he has never seen a regular policeman in the entire city. I sighed and dared to break the silence by assuming a possible fact.

"Please, don't tell they tied the coffer and pulled it along with using cars like that ridiculous movie and you let them go."

"I'd rather it was that way, instead, but it wasn't" said the soldier. "Apparently, the coffer's money was stolen from the inside. I mean, the money was inside, yeah, but someone managed to enter and take the money away leaving no clue, no signs; nothing but a complete clean and empty coffer."

The way the soldier told me that was so absurd like that movie. The employee mentioned that a fan was heard inside the coffer and it's never turned on unless it's empty or to do the cleaning. The guards looking after it found it really weird but they didn't care so much since they thought it was decision of the maintenance, but still made a call to the management department and asked about it. The responder blurts out to that and called the boss to let him know and make him order the guards open the coffer to look inside. When it was opened, nothing was there, and during the introduction of the combination to the lock the fan was turned off. No one can really explain the disappearance of the money buildings. There was at least tons of money inside the coffer and it was required of five people or more to carry all those bills, which should call the guards and employees attention but it didn't. Nothing actually did but that stupid fan inside.

I decided to cut the conversation and go upstairs to enter the bank. There were employees sort of separated in teams which each one talked about the situation and how absurd it was the way the money disappeared. At the horizon of the inner I could spot some detectives talking to the bank owner, so I rushed unto them to ask if they found something suspicious. The detectives told me they found no proof nor any sign of this theft, whilst the bank owner was screaming in despair how this was a complete bullshit. I wouldn't blame him since this situation was completely absurd, as I've said so many times. I asked if I could enter the coffer and take a look at it, they nodded and let me get in confirming I wouldn't find anything, but I still did anyways. As I got in, avoiding the bank owner's creams, I could see the emptiness of the coffer, the white walls and silver elements such as the fans, air ducts, tubs and bills bases. All clear and no rupture of a possible entrance. It was so odd until I heard something moving inside the ducts, like it was a moth trapped in it. I looked at all the air ducts to catch the one which contains the sound but the bank owner's screams didn't let me pay attention until my sight was called by the duct at the bottom splitting out a piece of paper from what I could see from my position. I raised an eyebrow and walked forward to see what it was and take it. It was a white envelope with no sign or letter at all. It was still closed and seemed to have a letter inside. I thought in bring it up to the detectives, but telling them an envelope was delivered through a conduct would be a joke for them, or could even think I'm trying to prank them. I just put it away in my pants pocket and just turned back and walked out the coffer. I thanked the detectives and left as the bank owner kept screaming in despair.

Once outside, I got inside the patrol I was driving and locked the doors so no one would enter and took out the envelope, tore it carefully from the upper part and took out what seemed to be a folded letter. I unfolded it and it was in blank from both sides. I don't know how or why, but whoever is doing this prank with the intention of making me stressed they're doing it very well. I got angry as usual and threw the letter to the copilot seat with such wrath. I rested my head in the seat and ran my hands all over my face to land them on my legs in the end. I let out a sigh and just looked at the copilot seat and the paper was still there, but this time it had text, apparently written with a typewriter. I could have sworn that it had neither letters nor anything else but white and empty space. That was making me kind of nervous, but I wanted to think it was just the stress making me see or not see things. I took the paper and read it.

"Hi, Malik, seems like you're having a hard time as usual. You might still think this theft is absurd and stupid, when it actually isn't. There are many ways to steal and many thieves but not everyone have success in their own robbery. As you may know, the Metropolitan bank owned at least 15 billion dollars. Tons of bills you could even use them as seat, and all of it was stolen without opening the coffer, making any sound but the fans at the end. Don't you think the fans were an odd thing? Why letting people know about your crimes anyways?

You don't know who I am but I perfectly know who you are. I'm a person who knows everything about you: your name, your location, your job, your steps, your breath, everything. I'm not a part of the government or Bilderberg. I'm just a common person who is very interested in you. That's all. I know for sure you're a very difficult person to catch when it comes to social things, but when it comes to your job you jump to the action. This is why I stole the bank, because I knew it'd call your attention. And this is not the best part; I have an offer for you. When you finish reading this letter it'd be 9:00 in the morning, and I'm going to give you 24 hours to find out who I am and how I stole the bank. The next page has a list of ten people you know and other people with their birthday and phone number(s). You know the half of them, whilst the other half are innocent, BUT one of those half its me. Why including myself in it, you might ask? Because I want to throw the surprise at you. If you don't find out who am I during the time I gave you I'll be killing them one by one in different ways you cannot imagine. You cannot ask for help because nobody will believe you. This is a typewritten letter, meaning anyone can do it. And you have no proof this letter was delivered by the criminal. And even if they believed you, I'm afraid I'd have to start with a random victim of the list. Everything you have now is your mind.

Right now it's 8:56 in the morning and by the time you read the list the game will begin. You better start reading the list and move on. I'm thirsty of you, Malik."

"What the fuck...?" I said.

The envelope only had one sheet and out of nothing another one appeared joined to the first one. This day has indeed been one of the worst in my stupid life; I never knew I suffered of hallucinations like I was doing in that moment. First, this sheet was empty and letters appeared, then it was the only sheet until I separated the second from it. This is stupid. I wanted to think this was nothing more than an immature joke until I checked the second sheet. Fucking damn it. It had five names of the people I know: Kadar Al-Sayf, Rauf, Abbas Sofian, Masun and Jamal. I'm not so worried about the last three (who also work in the police department) since they're assholes, but I'm pretty much concerned about Rauf, especially Kadar. The other five where people I'm totally unfamiliar with them: Domenico Andrade, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Osmar Riveiro, Carlos Escársega and William Gottfried. Even if I don't know them, they still were innocent people, but yet I couldn't trust in all of them since one of them is the sick criminal. I'm going to investigate about the unknown people and then go against Abbas, Masun and Jamal, but overall, I must make sure Kadar is okay first. I put both folded sheets inside the envelope and placed it one the copilot seat.

Once I left the Metropolitan bank I drove directly to Kadar's school. He's currently studying at the Psychology University of the city because he says it's one of the most important studies someone should achieve in order to make a good for those who need help. It's a very nice view he has for life, though he mostly took that as a profession to give me therapy for my anger attacks. The only thing I don't like about that school is the kind of people it has. Like, smokers or any other drug doing and alcoholism. I know this because I've had to fine dozens of students doing drugs behind their own school. It's pretty much annoying and I try to keep Kadar away from that people.

I parked the patrol in front of the entrance of the school. There were some students outside staring at my direction as if I was about to take them all to jail. I rolled my eyes and just took my cellphone to call my brother. He doesn't come out until 14:00, but this was an emergency so I called him. I supposed his phone ring was on instead of vibrator, as I always tell him to switch. The call reached five constant beeps until he finally answered.

"Aw, bro" he complained. "We were on exam."

"Finish your exam and come out quickly. I'm in front your school."

"I already finished my exam. The teacher just wanted me to wait inside the classroom."

"Then how did he let you out?"

"I told him it was an emergency. You usually don't call when I'm in classes. Did something happen?"

I remained in silence for some seconds next to release a sigh and laid back the seat. I didn't want him to hear me alarmed or anxious due this issue.

"Kadar…" I called, tranquil and serious. "I need you to be honest."

"Okay." He said.

"Have you felt something unusual is happening with you?"

"…" he remained in silence for some seconds as well. "Well, I didn't want to tell you but I've been smoking cigarettes every time I'm offered, which is not so often. Maybe twice or thrice a day?"

I huffed; both in relief and annoyance. I was glad he didn't mentioned something unusual or related to the letter I got, but I was annoyed for the fact he does cigarettes behind me; at least he confessed it.

"I'll pick you once you're done with classes, okay? Just for today. I'll be waiting outside."

Kadar takes the bus way home, but today I needed to deny it to make sure he's safe. I know for sure he doesn't like the idea of me, driving a patrol, taking him home since this would cause controversy with students and even his friends. He'd be fine with it if I was driving a normal car.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Just…I'll take you home for today, okay? I need to cut for now, since I'm still at job. Call me when you're out."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you, too"

I cut the conversation and sighed once again. I sat straight and drove back to the police department. I needed to talk to Rauf about this, since he's the only friend I had. I was hoping he would believe at least a little and maybe help me to calm down. In a stop red light, I picked the envelope and took out both sheets and unfolded them. The one with the list was still untouched, the names were still there. I read them all again and focused on the five people I knew phones. All of them were valid, that's what scared me the most. I don't know about the other people, but I needed to rush to save them all and find the criminal. But my question was, how am I going to contact him if he left neither name nor reference…? Anyways, I put them away again and responded to the green light. It was 9:46. I couldn't take any longer because I have a lot to do before the 24 hours are completed. At 9:58, I arrived to the department, picked the envelope with me and walked fast to Rauf's cubicle. He was there, wearing a black keffiyeh combining with our uniform that covered both nose and mouth; he's a Muslim like me but he followed the religion more than I do. He was revising documents until he noticed my presence. He was glad to see me and asked me about the bank.

"Got any news, Malik?" he asked.

"Really bad ones, to be honest" I responded.

He asked me why and started explaining about everything. What the soldier and the employee told me, the bank owner's hysteria, the empty coffer and the letters; the threat, the victims, the time, etc. He was rather confused about it so I took out the letters from the envelope and handed them to him to show him and opened his eyes wide with his eyebrows pushing down as if he was caught by a bad surprise and glanced at me. I asked what was wrong and, without moving his sight, turned around the sheet and there was nothing in it. It was in blank. Just like I received it at the first time. I snatched the paper and it had nothing from both sides. I was starting to feel anxious and nervous, especially angry. Rauf was still staring at me surprised. Then I told him to check the other one. He glanced down at it and back at me, turning the paper to me, but this time it had a terrible rough doodle of a dick. I flabbergasted and snatched it as I exploded and threw both sheets to the floor and babbling as I cursed mumbling loudly, kicked the bin letting all the papers it had thrown away, grasping my hair so hard to almost take my hair away and walked in circled in despair all at once whilst Rauf just was there, stood, looking at me with the same expression in his eyes. I let my ass fall on the floor, smashed my head against the wall and took a deep breath. Rauf approached and squatted by my side, looking at me.

"YOU have a problem" he said so humble.

"No" I replied sarcastically. "Why did I not think something like this would happen? I mean, this is so stupid. The letters were there; I plenty read it and even memorized the names of the list. I know you don't believe me, just like the letter said, but you know I never lie, Rauf. And I am not crazy."

He nodded slowly and sat by my side.

"I never said I didn't believe you." He said. "If someone managed to empty the entire coffer and no one was there to noticed, being there guards, cameras, soldier and more, I wouldn't see why not believing in these letters."

He had a good point there. I'm glad he believed me but we still couldn't figure out how everything happened. He handed me a paper from the floor and a pen he had held in his shirt and told me to write at least the names of the people I read in the paper, so I did. Once it wrote them all he could just recognize Kadar and the ones who worked in the department, which were Abbas, Masun and Jamal. Rauf and I know the type of person Abbas is, same with Masun, as for Jamal isn't bad, he just follows them because he has no one else to be with.

"Those three can be mean, but I wouldn't put my suspects on them." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, this criminal listed five people you knew and five others who you don't. Everything I can think of this person is that he wouldn't make this game so easy for you. Like, you would blame them because they dislike you, especially Abbas. So this would make you deduce that they're the ones who intend to detrimental you. You would target the most obvious people, which is what this person wants. Kadar is your brother. He would never harm you. You adore him and he knows that, and he adores you as well because you were everything he needed and still needs. And I wouldn't do this to you. I have no reason for a betrayal. You're my friend from long ago and I love you as a brother. I suppose this person listed five people you know just so you lose time in the game, when the real criminal might be among the people you're not familiar with."

Rauf's hypothesis was so legit. I should have thought about it instead of jumping onto conclusions. But it still made me wonder why that person would choose the five people I know; I guess Rauf's theory was right; just to distract me. He asked if I memorized the numbers of the non-familiar people and I said I didn't. This would make things more difficult, but he said he was going to help me go through this. I smiled and thanked for the support. He stood up and gave me the hand to stand up; I don't know what I would do without him in the job. Sadly, my relief was ruined by a call from Jamal that rushed unto us with bad news.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A man was found hung from the bridge a few minutes ago" said Jamal.

"Has she been identified?"

"Our men took him down and he was wearing jeans where they found his wallet. His name was Domenico Andrade and apparently, he wasn't hung by himself. Someone else seemed to have done it for him."

Rauf and I looked at each other because that's exactly the name in the list. I turned back and saw the letters I threw on the floor which now seemed to have something on them. I walked unto them and picked them up. One of them had the listed people back but the name of Domenico Andrade was crossed out. Rauf came to take a look and asked if that was the list I first got. I affirmed and turned to the other sheet with a new text:

"Looks like you broke one of the rules I established. Congratulations, Malik, you just killed someone. Now, let's make things a bit more challenging: you won't just find out who am I and how did I steal the bank, but now you have to spot who of the listed people left is my henchman. Time's running, baby. It's now 10:34 and you have killed just one of the ten people I listed you. Think harder and keep your eyes open. And I suggest you to stop working with Rauf on this. Remember he's in the list as well. Everything is permitted."

"Oh, Allah…"

Rauf sighed and looked at me with sorrow. Not for the fact he couldn't work with me anymore but because I had to go through all this shit alone. He still told me I'd always have his support no matter what. I smiled to him as I thanked him for everything. Nevertheless, Jamal who was still there got a new report. This time was about a guy doing graffiti among the walls of the 5th Avenue snacks shop and drug store's alley, who managed to escape from the police's sight. He was described as a black-hooded man in black pants, wearing red shoes and with the hoodie's sleeves folded upwards and seemed to have tattoos. His face was unknown. Jamal told me to go and find him as an order from the policemen that were behind that guy. It made me hesitate in going, but maybe this was some sort of hint to find the criminal. I don't know anymore. "Everything is permitted", like he said.

"What about the ones who reported it?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't know" responded Jamal. "I received the report from a partner's radio, but the voice wasn't his. Perhaps he's ill?"

"Or maybe someone else took it from him."

I folded the sheets and put them in my shirt's pocket as I walked out and told Rauf to keep me in contact for any new coming. It was 10:42 already. A break was not a luxury I could give to myself. I got into the patrol and drove outside the department's parking, straightforward the 5th Avenue, which is far as fuck from my job; around 35 minutes from my job at least. I guess the only good thing of that moment is that I was driving a patrol, meaning I could go to higher speeds and pass stop lights as long as I had the lights on to show emergency. I still was worried about Kadar. I knew he was safe at school, but I just don't know why this criminal would list him as one of the 10 victims he gave me, or even worse, why would he want to get involved with me? I didn't know this guy nor even in the least. These kind of things tend to happen when someone holds hatred against a person in particular, especially when the job of "justice" consists in catch and steal. But this person basically desires me in a sick and sexual way, which makes me wonder why committing even homicides just to reach me?

It was 11:04. The speed limit was 50 km/h and I was going at 62 km/h in order to rush and get in there in time before wasting more minutes. I wasn't so far from the 5th Avenue; I just needed to drive two more hectares to reach the snack shop and drug store to be there. I was hoping this guy wouldn't contact me with bad news, so once I reached the place I parked the car and took out the letters from the envelope to see if the information was still there…but it wasn't. The papers were again in blank, which disconcerted a lot. I still wanted to know what kind of paper was that to change its text every time the criminal wanted to make me desperate, or what kind of sorcery was it. I wanted to think it was written with those Russian pens where the ink disappears within 48 hours, but then I remembered the text was written as if it was done with a typewriter.

I got out of the patrol and entered the alley to search this guy I was reported of. I charged my gun in case he was armed, and because alleys can be dangerous. As I walked inside I could hear the sound of the aerosol at the right turn of the alley, so I went slowly and as silent I could be. The sound never stopped as I kept forward until I turned right, aimed and shouted "freeze!"…The next thing that happened was kind of creepy. There was no one holding the aerosol can; just when I turned the can fell off. I was so stunned that it made it difficult for me to walk with long steps. I turned my sight back to be sure and then forward. The alley was a long corridor with no exit and at the bottom I could see something written in red paint. I approached the wall to read it and, oh Allah, I couldn't believe what it said…

"Me and you, Malik. Think about it."

"This has to be a joke…" I said.

I huffed and put the gun away, took out my radio to report the "false alarm" and as I started to communicate the radio's configuration was decoding and ejecting static. Somewhat as if it was being hacked. This made me think on the criminal and slowly turned around and there was a guy behind me. His appearance was the same as the report: black-hooded, black pants, red shoes, with the hoodie's sleeves folded upwards and tattoos; his left arm is tattooed with some sort of Baroque design which swirls and spirals were unwrapping down from a really complex design as if they were being released, whilst the right arm had an octopus with some flowers following a similar concept. This was indeed the little punk. I focused then at his face: dark-skinned but not as dark as me, golden eyes, rough face and a scar in the right side of his lip. He was staring at me as if he saw some wonder.

"You're indeed handsome" he said.

"Oh, come on" I thought, rising my eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" he pointed at his graffiti.

"No."

He was still looking at me in that stupid way of teenager in love.

"You do understand graffiti on walls is a violation on private property, right?"

He nodded with a silly smile in his face.

"You do realize I have to arrest you, right?"

He lifted his hands to me so I can handcuff him. I furrowed my brow as he seemed so delighted for me to arrest him. As if it was some sort of compliment or honor.

"Aren't you going to run?" I asked.

"Arrest me, officer. I am dangerous." He demanded. "Inspect me, make sure I don't own bombs, undress me, and touch me everywhere."

I startled and gasped to his creepy and perverted comment. I was about to slap him but I concealed and kept interrogating him instead.

"What the fuck is up with you?" I asked. "And how do you know who I am?"

He chuckled and took off his hood showing his whole face. He had such a weird and vulgar hairstyle for my taste. His hair was so short that I could almost see his bare head, though in the middle of it had longer hair. Somewhat like those rough guys who are in punk bands. The point is, I didn't know why taking off the hood and almost posing like a bad guy when he should have known by then I wouldn't be interested in such a vulgar and dirty man like him. He then asked if I really wanted to know how he knew about me; I obviously said I did.

"I've been following you" he answered so honest. "I always do my best to catch you in time at the places you go so I can see your pretty face."

"Are you stalking me!?" I asked.

"Yes! I even hacked the police department's framework to know about you and track you."

"Ah, no, that's impossible. The department's framework is highly protected and monitored by the best programmers."

"Pfft, of course not. I entered so easily and now I know everything about you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." He started walking around as he was listing everything he knew about me. "Your name is Malik Al-Sayf, you're 26 years old, blood type A-, you have a brother named Kadar, your best friend's name is Rauf, you like owls, your address is Slave's Avenue, #2431 Carbajal colony, Postal Code 21330 with the phone number 556-08-52, your e-mail is al-sayfed . You're single and your sexuality isn't defined, meaning I have a chance to date you."

I opened my eyes wide and flabbergasted at all the true things he mentioned following of a slap in his face for his last comment.

"Why are you stalking me, you sick bastard!?" I yelled.

"Because I like you!" he exclaimed so happy. "And that's not all! I've been committing other stupid crimes like activating alarms, assaulting snack stores, kicking people, and such to get to see you. Of course, you've never seen me around because I hid in plain sight. Today I wanted to first see your face closer, so I made this stupid graffiti and show up."

I remained in silent for like three seconds and slapped him again. I yelled at him for being such a creep and ordered to stand before the wall and put his hands against it. That idiot did so joyful and I started to inspect him to check if he didn't have any weapon with him and had nothing, which was really weird. He didn't even have his wallet, or keys, or a phone; nothing. It made me assume he wasn't armed with anything but that can of paint just to ACTUALLY get my attention, but graffiti is still considered a crime, and since he admitted all his previous crimes I arrested with no remorse. I handcuffed his hands behind and pulled him from his hood and pushed him forward to the patrol.

"Am I going to prison?" he asked we walked.

"No" I answered. "You're going to hell."

"Are you going to be there?"

"What?"

I held from his hood as I opened the car's back seat door when he asked me all of it. He turned his head to see me with a dirty look.

"Are we getting into sadomasochism?" he asked and winked his eye to me.

I blushed and raised both eyebrows and slapped him again. This guy really liked to be treated like shit. He just laughed and cut it as I yelled at him to get in the patrol, which he did quickly and I slammed the door because I was just so angry; as always. But I swear that day was the worst in my life. I got in the car and drove. It was 11:43 and this wanker made me waste a lot of time with his stupidities. It was just about time for the next victim to be murdered and I had to be sent to catch this ingrate. I still complained how they couldn't send someone else when I was currently stressed for the shit I was going through; though even if I explained them, they wouldn't let me out of a job. I just rushed in getting to the department so they can put him in prison. As I drove, this guy leaned forward to smell me like a creep; I trampled the breaks to make him smash against the steel mesh that divides us.

"You really have short temper, don't you?" he asked with his face smashed against the divider.

"You don't fucking say."

I said as I huffed and kept driving normally, but increasing the speed to arrive quicker.

"Look, today has been a horrible day; worse than usual. Some dick robbed the Metropolitan bank's money leaving no sign or hint but a stupid letter that changes its text whenever it wants, putting me into his fucking game where I was given 10 names with their basic information and among those people is the criminal. This sucker gave me 24 hours to find out which person of the list its him, and if I don't follow the conditions he gave me he'd start killing one by one, but that's not all! Among these 10 people, five of them are people I know. One of them is my brother, my friend from job and three fuckers who work in there, and the five others are people I don't know. One of them was found hung from the bridge in the exact moment Rauf was helping me and this moron made it worse! He now is making me find his stupid henchman, who is in the list, within the time left! By my fault, this guy Domenico Andrade is dead and there are other four unknown people I can't keep my sight in. Ugh, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It'd be easier if I knew them all. The other people were Osmar Riveiro, Carlos Escársega, William Gottfried and...Damn, I don't quite remember the other guy's name. It was somewhat long but Arabic. Altair Iben...?"

I listed at least ten tries to remember it because I didn't quite know how to pronounce his name.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad?" he suggested.

"That." I responded "Those people are innocent and on danger now. This faggot wouldn't give me the answer so easily by assuming the criminal would be a bad person I knew like Abbas, Masun and Jamal that would make me discard them but could actually spot one of them as the criminal in the end. Or assume the closer people would be the criminals but never suspecting of them and come out when I less expect it. As if what the real criminal wa-..."

I cut my deduction by staying in silence, flabbergasted and trample the breaks softly and slowly until the car will would stop as I led it to a parking zone of some stores. My sight kept in front, my hands still holding the steering wheel and my mouth still opened. I was in shock, frozen for the next seconds, reaching the minute when I tilted my head up to look at the mirror and could see how that punk had his tattooed arms released and resting all over the seat, staring at me as if waiting for me to finish the sentence. I was speechless as I looked at him through the mirror.

"Wanted to make you waste time by focusing on the people you know whilst one of the 'innocents' is keeping up with the game?" he completed my sentence.

I turned my sight away and let my hands fall from the steering wheel, thinking on what to say or do in that moment. I felt trapped and even scared. I had my gun, but even yet I was paralyzed because I'm not quite sure what kind of things this guy could do. I think I underestimated him a lot. Without moving, I turned my sight back to the mirror and he was still there, so relaxed and tranquil, but then smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

"If I was you, I'd rather ask: how did you rob the bank?"

He asked.


End file.
